


Ate do nai kono kimochi samayotte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Dime que me quieres.”“Te ruego, lo necesito.”“Lo siento, Yuri, de verdad lo siento.”“Vuelve a casa, Yu. Vuelve a mí.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Ate do nai kono kimochi samayotte

**Ate do nai kono kimochi samayotte**

**(Mi amor vaga sin un lugar donde ir)**

_“Dime que me quieres.”_

_“Te ruego, lo necesito.”_

_“Lo siento, Yuri, de verdad lo siento.”_

_“Vuelve a casa, Yu. Vuelve a mí.”_

Yuri leía los emails en su móvil en aire triste.

Sentía los ojos húmedos, pero iba a esforzarse para no llorar.

Los ojos le dolían demasiado para poderse concederé de hacerlo.

Había salido de esa casa casi dos horas atrás, y ya no sabía dónde ir.

Estaba tarde, y él estaba evaluando sus opciones.

Pero no iba a volver a él, otra vez no. Había pasado en precedencia, había vuelto, y todo sólo había sido peor.

Había sido estúpido, y lo reconocía, pero no iba a serlo una vez más sólo por el placer de ver su fe desmoronarse bajo las manos de Yuya.

Estaba cerca de casa de Kota, de hecho. Y cualquier lugar estaba lo mismo en ese momento, sólo tenía ganas de calentarse, de lavarse la cara tal vez, y luego de dormir un poco.

No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, pero sabía qué tarde o temprano iba a ser necesario.

Y tenía ganas de alguien que lo escuchara, que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Sabía qué Kota iba a hacerlo, que no iba a dejarlo solo, que tenerlo a su lado iba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Oyó su móvil vibrar, y cerró brevemente los ojos antes de leer el enésimo email.

_“Te quiero, Yuri.”_

Chinen miró la pantalla por un momento.

Podía creer en esas palabras, podría creerlas realmente.

Y le habría gustado poder volver a casa y esconderse entre los brazos de Yuya, poder creer que todo habría estado mejor sólo porque ese amor estaba suficiente a hacerle olvidar todo el resto.

Pero no podía.

No podía permitir que fuera su piel a pagar el precio de su estupidez.

Cansado, harto, se fue hacia casa de Yabu.

Y, para bien o para mal, sintió las lágrimas mojarle la cara.

~

Yabu le dio una taza de té, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Yuri aún no había dicho una palabra desde que había pisado en casa, y se preguntó que pasara por la cabeza del mayor, que pensara en ese momento, si estuviera tratando de imaginarse que lo hubiera llevado allí, esa noche.

Cuando le había abierto la puerta, debía haberse dado cuenta que algo estaba equivocado, pero no le había preguntado nada.

Lo había dejado entrar, y seguía dirigiéndose a él en un tono tan cuidado que lo hacía sentir como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, lista a explotar.

Y, de hecho, no estaba lejos de la verdad.

“Tendrías al menos que lavarte la cara, Yuri.” le dijo, calmo, después de haber tomado una taza, al sentarse al otro lado del sofá.

El menor se mordió un labio, sintiendo su respiración acelerar.

No le gustaba el tono de su voz, no le gustaba la piedad con que lo miraba.

“Estoy bien.” murmuró, bebiendo despacio de su taza, teniendo un poco de arcadas.

¿Hace cuánto no comía ni bebía algo?

Yabu siguió mirándolo, buscando en sus ojos un indicio sobre lo que había pasado.

Y Yuri sabía qué su mutismo no podía durar mucho porque, pese a que el mayor fuera alguien reservado, el hecho que se hubiera presentado a su puerta a medianoche con la cara cubierta de sangre, desafiaba su confidencialidad.

Suspiró, renunciando a beber su té y bajando la taza en la mesa baja frente a sí.

“¿Puedo quedarme aquí, esta noche? Me acuesto en el sofá y me voy mañana, no voy a fastidiarte.” le pidió, rápido, casi tuviera miedo de un rechazo.

Sin embargo, el mayor hizo un sonido de desdén, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieres, Yuri. Pero querría saber qué pasó porque, corrígeme si me equivoco, no está muy normal que tenga la cara cubierta de cardenales, ¿no?”

El menor titubeó un momento, al morderse el labio. al final, suspiró.

“No pasó nada grave, Kota. Sólo... sólo un accidente.” trató de explicar, y en ese momento oyó un ruido llegar de su móvil, que lo avisaba de un nuevo email.

Y Kota también, claro, lo oyó.

“¿Quieres que llame a Yuya para decirle que estás aquí?” preguntó, observándolo con cuidado, al buscar una reacción.

Chinen aguantó la respiración, tratando de mantenerse calmo.

“No... no hace falta, gracias. Ahora creo que voy a escribirle para decirle que estoy aquí y que no tiene que preocuparse.” mintió, con mucha menos desenvoltura de cuanta le habría gustado.

Y el mayor lo vio.

Se acercó a él, apoyándole con delicadez una mano en el hombro.

“Yuri... ¿fue él?” preguntó, en tono que quería fuera tranquilo, pero que sonaba como una acusación al oído del menor.

Se sintió tomar por el pánico, mientras la mano de Yabu pesaba como una roca.

“No digas tonterías, Kota. No veo porque debería...” empezó a decir, pero se paró.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, como esperando que al abrirlos ya no hubiera preguntas a que responder, ya no hubiera heridas en su cara, ya no hubiera nada que estuviera obligado a borrar de su memoria.

Pero Kota todavía estaba allí y la cara todavía le dolía, y él estaba harto de sufrir sin hacer nada.

Se echó a llorar.

Lloró, y lloró, y lloró, y dejó que el mayor lo abrazara, dejó que esas manos lo consolaran, que le hicieran descargar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había guardado adentro últimamente.

Había empezado tan bien.

Siempre había querido a Yuya, tanto de no tener éxito de ver detrás la máscara que llevaba para confundir a los demás.

Y cuando al final había obtenido lo que quería, se había esforzado de ignorar los indicios de un problema, porque estaba determinado a no ceder el terreno después de haberlo conquistado.

Había ocurrido una noche, casi por casualidad.

Ni siquiera se recordaba la razón, sólo el dolor.

Luego Yuya había llorado con él y lo había abrazado, al decirle que lo quería, repitiéndoselo hasta la extenuación, y Yuri había elegido de clasificarlo como un accidente aislado, y no darle mucha importancia.

Había ocurrido por la segunda vez, y otra vez Yuya lo había abrazado, y otra vez el calor de su cuerpo contra el propio había sido suficiente para que olvidara todo.

La tercera vez, había renunciado a olvidar.

Y esa noche Yuya no se había parado, y de nada habían servido los abrazos y las declaraciones de amor, que sólo le causaban nausea a Chinen, le hacían tener aún más ganas de escaparse de esa casa, que sólo era una prisión ya.

Había salido con la intención de no volver, y no importaba lo que hacía ni lo que iba a pasar, sólo sabía qué no quería quedarse frente al hombre que había amado y que lo había traicionado de esa manera insanable.

Porque le había dejado creer de ser diferente, Yuya, le había mostrado una parte de sí que Yuri ya no podía ver, y cuando había cambiado ya no había sabido a quien perteneciera, lo miraba dormir cada noche y deseaba sólo estar en otra parte.

Y ahora que estaba en una casa diferente, con brazos diferentes a su alrededor, con una voz diferente a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, finalmente entendía como pudiera haberse iluso durante los meses pasados que lo de Takaki pudiera realmente ser amor.

Levantó la mirada hacia de Kota, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y se dejó llevar por esa sensación, la sensación de estar con alguien que no iba a herirlo, que no iba a hacerle daño, porque no había razón de hacerlo.

Si el mayor se sorprendió, no se lo mostró.

Sólo siguió abrazándolo, superando su escasa inclinación por los gestos afectuosos, y Chinen silenciosamente lo agradeció por eso.

Luego se alejó un poco, mirándolo por un momento en los ojos antes de besarlo.

Yabu no se agitó. Aceptó el beso y lo devolvió, acariciándole la espalda con las manos grandes, calientes, llevándolas a sus caderas y alejándolo un podo.

“Te ruego.” sólo dijo el menor, tratando de expresar toda la desesperación que tenía en ese momento.

“No... no deberíamos, Yuri. Estás alterado, y tienes razón de estarlo, y yo...” murmuró, mientras el menor sacudía rápidamente la cabeza.

“No estoy alterado. Sólo estoy harto, Kota. Y quiero... quiero olvidar el toque de sus manos.” terminó, bajando los ojos, improvisamente avergonzado.

Y eso pareció suficiente a convencerlo.

Le cogió más firmemente las caderas, llevándoselo encima y quitándole rápido la camiseta, yendo a atacarle el cuello con los dientes, con la lengua, mientras las manos iban a sus piernas.

Yuri no sabía por qué lo estuviera haciendo, si fuera por piedad, por excitación o porque tenía ganas de tener sexo con él.

Sólo sabía qué ya no quería tener encima el sabor de la piel de Yuya, no quería sentir su olor, tener la sensación de sus manos encima.

Le quitó la camiseta a Kota, mientras el mayor trataba de quitarle los pantalones, algo imposible en esa posición.

Con una sonrisa tardada, Yuri se puso en pie y se liberó de la ropa que le quedaba encima, invitando con una señal al mayor a hacer lo mismo.

Luego volvió encima a él, abrazándole la cintura con las piernas y echando la cabeza atrás cuando la mano de Kota fue a su sexo, envolviéndolo en los dedos largos, delicados, moviéndolos despacio con la pura intención de provocarlo.

Se dejó llevar por el toque de esa mano sin pedir nada más, dejándole tomar su tiempo.

No tenía prisa y no quería que acabara. Había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez cuando se había sentido tocar, sin tener miedo que esas manos lo hirieran.

Kota llevó los dedos de la mano libre a sus labios, y dejó sin hacerle presiones que los abriera, pasando la lengua a su alrededor de manera lasciva, casi maliciosa. Luego llevó los dedos detrás de él, debajo de la espalda hasta alcanzar su abertura, dejando que uno deslizara adentro, parándose el tiempo necesario para mirar su expresión, para estar seguro de no hacerle daño.

“Sufrí mucho peor, Kota. Muévete.” le dijo el menor, en tono casi sarcástico, para suavizar las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero el mayor no se preocupó, y al recibir el permiso siguió preparándolo más rápido, casi divirtiéndose al oírlo gemir y al verlo moverse de instinto contra sus manos, finalmente con ganas de tener algo más.

Cuando fue satisfecho, dejó de tocarlo y llevó las manos a sus caderas, bastante para encontrar una posición más cómoda por ambos.

Pues Yuri se sintió penetrar con un empujón firme, seco, y gimió en alta voz, sofocando todos sonidos siguientes contra el hombro del mayor.

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, y luego fue Chinen a empezar a moverse encima a él, mientras al mismo tiempo Kota empujaba las caderas contra de él.

Estaba bien, Yuri.

No pensaba en nada, ni se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era la sensación de Yabu dentro de sí, de su aliento contra la piel, de sus manos que lo acariciaban, lo arañaban, de su boca encima.

Estaba bien, y no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así.

Seguían ambos moviéndose, empujando el cuerpo contra lo del otro, mientras los dedos del mayor habían vuelto a envolverle la erección, ahora mucho más firmes, y después de unos minutos más Yuri estaba ya al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando finalmente se corrió, echó la cabeza atrás y apretó los ojos, echando un grito. Sintió a Kota ralentizar un poco el ritmo de sus empujones dentro de él, y tuvo ocasión de levantarse, rápido, y ponerse al pie del sofá, llevando la boca a su erección antes que el mayor pudiera lamentar la falta de contacto.

No le tomó mucho tiempo; Yuri lo provocó brevemente con la lengua, antes de tomarlo en boca y dejar que la punta rozara su garganta, y un poco después lo vio agitarse mientras se mordía la mano y se corría dentro de su boca.

Al levantarse un poco y al tratar de recuperar el aliento, el menor lo alcanzó de vuelta en el sofá, apoyándole delicadamente la cabeza en un hombro mientras Yabu le acariciaba distraídamente una pierna.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se hubieran quedado en silencio, sólo que le parecía una eternidad.

Después de unos minutos, Yabu le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tirándoselo cerca y abrazándolo fuerte.

“Tendrías que curar las heridas, Yuri.” murmuró, hundiéndole la cara en el pelo.

Chinen se encogió de hombros, como a decir que no importaba.

“Sólo son cardenales. Pasarán solos.”

Había mucho que quería decirle, en ese momento, pero estaba como si todo el cansancio que había acumulado durante los meses pasados lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos, al acurrucarse contra el pecho de Yabu, contra su piel que sabía a sudor y sexo, un olor que lentamente debería haber vuelto a apreciar.

Sentía de estar a punto de dormirse, pero no se preocupó. Lo merecía, al final.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, oyó de lejos su móvil vibrar, y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo porque tuvo éxito de no preocuparse de eso, porque tuvo éxito de no preguntarse que quisiera Yuya de él, que excusa hubiera inventado.

No le pertenecía, Yuri.

Ya no.


End file.
